


Polished

by CrayonCutie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: Tony paints his nails while thinking about a certain boy.





	Polished

Tony has painted his nails since he was in middle school. He likes the time he gets to spend alone in his room quietly painting his nails as he thinks about life plus it makes his nails look pretty.  
He remembers the first time he got his finger nails painted too. His sister had just gotten her first set of nail polish and decided to open up a "salon" and, since Tony was the best brother in the world, he ended up with purple nails that weren't the greatest but he was still proud of his sisters paint job.   
But not everyone at school the next day thought his nails were cool. Tony remembers being bullied a lot in middle school for painting his nails and the excuses he had to come up with so they didn't beat his face in. He would tell them it was his sisters idea a lot even though it wasn't her who painted them. Eventually they still beat him up regardless of the excuses and that led Tony to stop painting his finger nails. Until he met a certain boy named Clay Jensen.  
Tony was still afraid that the people at Liberty High School would bully him for painting his nails so he kept it secret. Instead of painting his fingernails like he did in middle school he painted his toe nails instead. Tony never wore flip flops or sandals to school so nobody would really notice. Even when Tony dated Ryan or Brad he still kept it secret, he was afraid they would hurt him like those boys in middle school did but maybe this one boy wouldn't hurt him like the others did.  
Clay Jensen. With that boy in mind Tony tried to select the prettiest color he had in mind, since Clay was very beautiful to Tony. The color was a mixture of purple and Grey which reminded him of Clays eyes. As Tony began to paint his nails his phone buzzed beside him. It was a new message from Clay.  
Tony had been focused on painting his nails for a few minutes now. As he reached for his bottle of clear nail polish he heard a knock on his door.

"Tony, you in there buddy? Can I come in?" he heard Clay say through the door. Tony quickly bolted off his bed and threw the bottles of polish under his bed. His nails were dry enough he could slide his feet underneath his sheets hiding them from Clays view. 

"Yeah come on in its unlocked." Tony said as he finally checked his phones seeing the messages from Clay. 

"Hey so I texted you and you didn't answer." 

"Yeah I was busy sorry about that." Clay shot Tony a look of suspicion as Tony spoke.

"Oh yeah? And what were you doing?" Clay says and he climbs onto Tony's bed causing Tony to flinch. 

"Nothing. So what did you need Clay did something happen?"

"Tony what are you hiding." 

"Clay Im not hiding anything."

"You flinched when I got on the bed Tony. Are you hurt anywhere? Is something wrong ?" 

Clay reached towards Tonys shoulder but his hand was brushed away. Tony sighed and looked away from Clay. He wasn't ready to be humiliated. 

"Im fine Clay just drop it instead why dont you tell me why you came over here." 

Clay becomes angry at Tony and his attempt to change the subject. In a fit of rage Clay pushes Tony off of the bed and holds his arms down. The sheet glides off of Tonys legs as he lands on the floor with a thud. 

"Tony tell me what you're hiding!" Clay says as he straddles Tonys hips to hold him down.

"No Clay and Im giving you 3 seconds before I make you regret this." Tony says as calmly as he could, trying to ignore the fact that this was the closest he had been to the boy. 

"1."

Clay pressed down harder on Tonys arms.

"2."

Tony tries to hide his blush as he looks at Clays face. 

"3."

Clay is quickly flipped over and pinned on his stomach by Tony. Clay groans has Tony pushes down on him to stand. Clay looks over and notices Tony with his toes painted.

"Are your nails painted." Tonys eyes widen as he picks Clay up off the floor and shoves him out the door. 

"Clay. Shut up."

"Is that what you were hiding from me?" He giggled as Tonys blush grew. 

"Clay. I used to be bullied for painting my nails. I just didn't want you to hate me." Tony says quietly sitting on his bed.   
Clay walks over to Tony and stands in front of him. He grabs the amallers boys chin lightly before saying 

"Everything you do is beautiful to me Tony." 

"Well I based my nail color off of you." Tony says as his blush grows. 

"Tony! That's so cute...can I kiss you for that?" 

Tony nods as Clay slowly leans in to kiss Tony on the lips. 

"Ya know Clay if I had known you would love the idea of me painting my nails enough to kiss me I would've done it sooner." 

Clay mutters for Tony to shut up as he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading another one of my terrible clony fanfictions. Leave some suggestions and or kudos if you want to see me write more.


End file.
